PARALLEL WORLD
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [MODIFICATION CANON] - [MULTI CROSSOVER] / Hinata terlempar ke beberapa dimensi kehidupan asing yang membuatnya bingung. Tanpa bisa mengingat apapun. Sang Kekasih pun berusaha mengikuti jejak Hinata dan berniat untuk membawa gadis itu kembali ke dunia asal mereka meski apapun yang menghalanginya. /Mind to RnR?/ Chapter 2 UPDATE.
1. Prologue

**PARA****LL****EL WORLD**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTER : Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**GENRE :**** Adventure, Romance, Comfort/Hurt ****(Mix)**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**RATED : ****T (Bisa berubah kapan saja)**

**.**

**WARNING ****(s) ****: **_**Don't be silent readers**_**, CANON, MULTI CROSSOVER, ****OOC**** may be****, TYPO, ****EYD, ****and many others**

**MAIN ****SUMMARY :**

**Hinata terlempar ke beberapa dimensi kehidupan asing yang membuatnya bingung. Tanpa bisa mengingat apapun. Sang Kekasih pun berusaha mengikuti jejak Hinata dan berniat untuk membawa gadis itu kembali ke dunia asal mereka meski apapun yang menghalanginya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-1-)**

**PROLOGUE**

**x x x**

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut seluruh tubuh kedua insan yang tengah membaringkan dirinya diatas rerumputan hijau di belakang gunung. Tangan mereka saling bertautan erat seakan meluapkan semua rasa lewat genggaman itu. Hanya bahasa tubuh mereka yang saling berbicara mengungkapkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tercipta, tak perlu kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka. Cukup begitu saja, mereka telah saling mengerti dan memiliki satu sama lainnya.

"Hinata …" Panggil si lelaki.

"Iya?" Tanggap si gadis seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah tampan lelaki disampingnya.

"Besok aku akan pergi menjalankan misi." Ujar si lelaki. Tatapan matanya masih tertuju keatas gumpalan awan putih yang berarak diatas langit.

"Iya aku tahu, Sasuke-_kun_. Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Satu minggu."

"Hm, berjuanglah Sasuke-_kun_! Aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Itu pasti. _Arigatou_, Hinata."

Perlahan wajah kedua insan itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu, saling memberikan kecupan ringan, mengalirkan semua perasaan tanpa nafsu melainkan ketulusan dan kasih sayang.

Untuk beberapa saat saja, mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi tersebut. Menikmati kehangatan dan mengalirkan cinta suci yang telah terjalin sejak lama diantara keduanya. Bahkan mereka telah bertunangan dan dalam waktu dekat ini akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Namun karena Sasuke harus pergi untuk menjalankan misi dari Hokage, maka upacara pernikahan pun terpaksa ditunda sementara.

"Setelah aku kembali, kita akan segera menikah. Kau bisa bersabar kan?" Ujar Sasuke diikuti anggukan kepala Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jangan khawatir! Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini. Tak masalah mau itu satu minggu, satu bulan, ataupun satu tahun. Berapa lama pun, aku akan tetap menunggu." Hinata menatap manik kelam Sasuke begitu dalam dan penuh perasaan.

"Hn, aku tahu itu." Sebelah tangan Sasuke membelai pipi ranum Hinata dengan lembut. "_Arigatou_, Hinata." Dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi gadisnya itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk besok."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARALLEL WORLD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Keesokan harinya…]**

Para anbu telah bersiap di gerbang Konoha untuk pergi menjalankan misi mereka. Sasuke pun telah berada disana, bahkan tiba lebih awal dibandingkan yang lainnya. Sejak perang dunia ke-4 dunia sinobi berakhir, banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Termasuk perubahan pada lelaki berambut raven yang merupakan salah satu pahlawan di dalam perang. Yang telah banyak membantu serta berjasa pada saat itu.

Kini Sasuke telah menjadi ketua anbu. Sedangkan Naruto telah mencapai mimpinya sejak dulu—yaitu menjadi seorang Hokage. Dan teman-teman mereka yang lain pun telah banyak mengalami perubahan di dalam kehidupannya—perubahan ke taraf yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"_Kaichou_, seluruh anggota telah berkumpul semuanya." Ujar salah seorang anggota anbu melapor pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang guna untuk melihat gadis bermata lavender yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Dia berjalan mendekat kemudian dalam sekali tarikan membawa tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Sa-sasuke _kun_ …" Cicit Hinata merasa canggung dan malu karena Sasuke telah memeluknya di depan banyak orang. Wajah putihnya kini telah dihiasi rona merah, yang membuatnya nampak lebih cantik dan manis.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Aku akan selalu mengawasimu meskipun aku sedang tak berada di dekatmu. Jadi jangan bertindak macam-macam! Kau mengerti kan hm?" Bisik Sasuke lembut namun penuh penekanan.

"I-iya Sasuke-_kun_, aku mengerti. Kaupun berhati-hatilah!" Hinata membalas pelukkan Sang Kekasih dengan erat. Melupakan rasa canggung dan malu yang tadi menderanya.

"Dan satu lagi…" Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya—menatap mata bening Hinata sembari merangkum sebelah pipi gadis itu, "Jangan pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun! Jika kau melakukannya, maka aku akan segera muncul dihadapanmu lalu menghajar lelaki tak tahu diri itu." Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan.

Hinata menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang memang selalu bertindak terlewat posesif itu, "Ba-baiklah."

"Aku pergi." Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir tipis Hinata.

Semua orang disana memekik tertahan disertai rona merah di sekitar wajah mereka ketika melihat adegan romantis itu. Apalagi Hinata, wajahnya kini telah memerah bagaikan buah tomat ranum yang begitu menggiurkan. Sasuke menyeringai kecil karena telah berhasil membuat Hinata merona hebat oleh tindakannya tersebut. Diapun segera pergi keluar dari gerbang desa, melompati pepohonan diikuti para anggota anbu yang berada di bawah perintahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku akan menunggumu disini." Lirih Hinata menatap kepergiannya dengan sorot mata sendu diiringi tetesan air bening yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARALLEL WORLD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Tiga bulan telah berlalu…]**

Sasuke dan pasukan anbu lainnya belum juga kembali ke desa. Padahal waktu yang diberikan untuk menjalankan misi hanyalah satu minggu saja. Hal itu membuat semua orang dilanda kekhawatiran akan nasib mereka disana. Bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang menjadi penyebab keterlambatan kepulangan mereka? Termasuk Hinata, yang merupakan kekasih dari Sang Ketua Anbu. Atau bisa dikatakan, dia adalah calon istri dari Sasuke. Karena memang mereka akan segera melaksanakan upacara pernikahan dalam waktu dekat.

Setiap malam yang Hinata lewati selalu penuh dengan ketakutan dan kegelisahan. Tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tak bisa makan dengan enak. Konsentrasinya pun begitu buruk. Dia selalu bersikap ceroboh, sehingga tak jarang membuat dirinya terluka dan hampir celaka. Keadaan dan kabar Sasuke yang belum jelas membuatnya kacau. Sampai kini dia belum mendapat kabar apapun. Meski dia telah berulang kali menanyakannya pada Sang Hokage, jawabannya tetap sama. Tak ada kabar apapun dari mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …" Lirih Hinata dengan suara serak karena telah banyak menangis.

Kini dia tengah berada di padang rumput belakang gunung—tempat biasa dia dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama. Baik untuk sekedar mengobrol, berlatih, ataupun bertamasya. Banyak kenangan indah yang terukir disana. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Dia percaya, Sasuke akan kembali. Meski tak tahu kapan, dia akan tetap menunggunya. Seorang Uchiha tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya bukan? Ya, tentu saja tak akan. Dia sangat mempercayai hal itu. Dia sangat percaya pada Sasuke, melebihi siapapun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" Hinata bertanya seolah orang yang tengah diajaknya bicara benar-benar ada disana. "Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau pasti akan segera kembali. Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku selalu menunggumu disini?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada suara rendah seolah berbisik. Begitu sendu dan menyedihkan. Menandakan kerinduan dan harapan yang mendalam.

Langit malam tak seindah biasanya. Bintang yang bertaburan tak sebanyak malam yang lalu. Sang bulan begitu redup karena sinarnya terhalang awan hitam. Suasana malam yang benar-benar mewakili bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini.

Kesepian dan sendirian.

Hinata telah lama tak merasakan hal itu sejak Sasuke masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Banyak hal yang telah merubah kehidupan Hinata, dan Sasuke lah yang berperan penting di dalamnya.

Lelaki itu telah mengangkat Hinata dari jurang penderitaan dan kesedihan. Hanya Sasuke yang menginginkan Hinata disaat seluruh klan Hyuuga membuangnya, hanya Sasuke yang menganggap Hinata berarti disaat semua orang mengganggapnya tak berguna. Dan hanya Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidaklah lemah disaat seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga tak mengakui kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa mengerti dia. Hanya Sasuke, tak ada yang lain.

"_Kami-sama_ … Aku mohon lindungilah Sasuke-_kun_! Kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada saat ini." Hinata berdoa kepada Sang Pencipta demi keselamatan Sasuke—lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

Dia memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam di depan dada. Duduk bersimpuh, penuh kepasrahan, serta kesungguhan atas doa yang telah digumamkannya beberapa saat lalu. Berharap Tuhan akan mendengar dan mengabulkan doanya itu.

Sebuah cahaya kecil yang begitu terang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Semakin lama semakin besar dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang mungkin cukup untuk dimasuki oleh satu orang. Keadaan sekitar yang tadinya gelap kini menjadi terang benderang, membuat Hinata mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat apa gerangan yang membuat perubahan disekitarnya terjadi.

"_Kami-sama_ … Ca-cahaya apa itu?" Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

Perlahan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati cahaya itu. Sedikit takut memang, namun rasa penasaran lebih besar dibandingkan rasa takut yang menderanya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dia akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Melihat lebih dekat cahaya apa yang begitu menyilaukan matanya itu.

Namun sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Belum sempat dia menyentuh cahaya tersebut, tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba saja terhisap ke dalam. Ya, terhisap. Hinata menghilang begitu saja. Tertelan oleh cahaya aneh dan misterius itu. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Hanya suara teriakkan yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar menghilang darisana.

Hinata Hyuuga menghilang secara misterius. Dan tak ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut, kecuali alam sekitar dan Tuhan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian luar biasa itu.

Lantas cahaya apakah itu?

Kemanakah Hinata pergi?

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Disinilah sebuah cerita baru petualangan Hinata akan dimulai. Sebuah awal mula yang membuat gadis itu mengalami berbagai hal menakjubkan yang tak pernah dia alami seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Lanjut chapter 2?**

**Berikan komentar kalian mengenai FF ku kali ini!**

**Ditunggu sekali ;-)**


	2. First Dimension - Part 1

**MAIN CHARACTER : Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**CAST : Shin – Toma – Ikky – Kent – Ukyo **

**.**

**GENRE :**** Adventure, Drama, Mystery, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto and Mai Hanamura**

**.**

**RATED : ****T (Bisa berubah kapan saja)**

**.**

**WARNING ****(s) ****:**_**Don't be silent readers**_**, MODIFICATION CANON, MULTI CROSSOVER, ****OOC**** may be****, TYPO, ****EYD, ****and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Hinata hilang ingatan. Dan kini dia berada di dalam sebuah dimensi asing yang membuatnya bingung. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang lelaki tampan mengaku sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimanakah dia berada saat ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**#**_**Notes**_**: Hinata akan terlempar ke dalam beberapa dimensi dunia asing (dalam artian dunia anime yang berbeda-beda di setiap dimensinya). Setiap dimensi akan kubagi menjadi dua bagian. Yang pertama adalah awal penjelasan mengenai kehidupan Hinata di dunia itu, kemudian yang kedua adalah konflik beserta penyelesaiannya. Mengerti kan maksudku? Jika tak mengerti maka langsung baca saja ceritanya. Satu hal lagi ... Jangan berharap Sasuke akan muncul di chapter ini ya. Karena dia akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya. _Gomen ne_ ...**

**DAN SILAHKAN KALIAN TEBAK HINATA KINI SEDANG BERADA DI DALAM DUNIA ANIME APA?**

**PECINTA ANIME PASTI TAHU DEH :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-2-)**

**FIRST DIMENSION—Part 1**

**x x x**

* * *

Seorang Lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan memandang _intens_ gadis yang tengah terbaring di sebuah sofa empuk dalam ruangan. Kelopak mata Sang gadis tertutup, entah sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri. Karena ketika ditemukan dia sudah tergolek tak berdaya di bawah lantai. Dengan wajah pucat, memancarkan kelelahan.

"Shin ..." Seorang Lelaki berambut orange memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak tahu." Jawabnya singkat. Masih memandang gadis dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat. Aku kha..."

"Tak usah." Dengan cepat Shin memotong ucapannya. "Berada dekat dengan kita lebih baik daripada dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Benar kan, Toma?"

"Hm, benar juga." Si rambut orange tersenyum. Dia menepuk bahu Shin seraya kembali berkata: "Kau memang paling tahu apa yang terbaik baginya."

"..."

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Mereka hanya memandangi wajah cantik dan manis yang masih terbaring disana, berdialog dengan diri mereka sendiri. Hanya desah nafas teratur, serta detak jantung normal yang terdengar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat ada pergerakan pada tubuh Sang Gadis. Menandakan dia akan segera tersadar. Perlahan dia membuka mata, menampilkan iris lavender indah yang membuat dua lelaki tadi tersenyum lega.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Hinata." Toma segera memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" Shin langsung melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"..."

"Sudahlah Shin. Jangan dulu bertanya apa-apa! Dia kan baru saja sadar." Toma melepas pelukan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Dia tersenyum, menatap lekat mata Hinata.

"Ka-kalian si-siapa?"

**DEGG**

Shin dan Toma saling memandang satu sama lain. Terkejut, tak mengerti, sekaligus bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan mereka yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Yang sejak dulu selalu bersama-sama hingga sekarang. Bahkan mereka satu sekolah, dan jarak tempat tinggal mereka pun tak terlalu jauh.

"A-aku ada dimana?" Hinata menatap sekeliling ruangan yang nampak asing baginya.

"Su-sudahlah Hinata, jangan bercanda lagi. Apa kepalamu terbentur sehingga jadi aneh begini?" Toma menyentuh keningnya, memeriksa kepalanya, memastikan tak ada luka disana yang membuat Hinata bersikap aneh seperti sekarang.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku!" Hinata menjauhkan tangan Toma. "A-aku sama sekali tak mengenal kalian. A-aku mau pu-pulang." Dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Ayo pulang!" Shin akhirnya membuka suara. Dia bangkit dari duduk, berjalan keluar ruangan. Wajahnya tenang, namun dalam hati yang terdalam dia merasa bingung dan khawatir pada Hinata.

"Ayo, kami antar kau pulang." Toma tersenyum hangat. Meski Hinata telah bersikap kasar dan aneh, tak seperti biasanya, namun dia tak berpikiran macam-macam.

**.**

**.**

**PARALLEL WORLD **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Selama perjalanan tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang meramaikan suasana malam itu. Cahaya lampu temaram menerangi jalan, kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang mulai berkurang tak seramai ketika pagi atau siang hari.

Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi, banyak bangunan berdiri dengan model arsitektur modern. Kota ini memang indah, dan asing. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata, gadis berambut indigo yang kini sedang berjalan diapit oleh dua orang lelaki tampan disamping kiri dan kanan.

Pandangannya masih menyiratkan kebingungan serta berbagai macam tanya yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran. Bukan hanya Hinata, dua lelaki disampingnya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Eh Hinata, kau ingat tempat itu?" Toma menghentikan langkah—menunjuk sebuah tempat. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah sungai di bawah jembatan dengan hamparan padang rumput hijau yang indah dan menawan.

Sesaat Hinata merasa tak asing dengan melihat itu. Merasa pernah mengunjungi, bahkan sering. Tentu saja, mereka sering ke tempat itu ketika masih kecil, bermain bersama disana. Bahkan berbaring di rerumputan hijau, menatap langit malam penuh bintang selalu menjadi kebiasaan mereka—dulu. Ya, itu dulu. Karena ketika beranjak dewasa mereka sudah tak melakukannya lagi.

"Hahh ..." Toma membuang nafas berat. "Aku rindu dengan masa kecil kita. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan." Ujarnya tersenyum mengingat masa lalu.

"Ja-jadi ka-kalian teman masa kecilku?" Hinata mencoba mencari konfirmasi.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tak menganggap kami teman selama ini?" Toma menatapnya, sedangkan Shin hanya terdiam tak ingin ikut dalam percakapan.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Hinata menunduk. Dia bingung, sangat bingung. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Lalu apa?" Toma kembali bertanya.

"Sudahlah. Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Akhirnya Shin bersuara. Dia langkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Hey tunggu kami, Shin." Toma berlari mengejar Shin sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata.

'A-aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan semua ini. _Kami-sama_ … Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Dimana aku berada sekarang? Siapa mereka? Dan ... Siapa aku? Mengapa aku melupakan semuanya?' Batin Hinata.

Kedua bola mata lavendernya menatap dua lelaki disampingnya secara bergantian. Toma berhasil meyusul Shin, sehingga kini mereka kembali berjalan bersama-sama.

"Masuklah!" Ujar Shin dengan nada suara dingin.

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah _apartment_ yang terletak di kawasan cukup elit. Bangunannya minimalis, namun sangat bagus dan terawat dengan baik.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat masuk dan beristirahatlah!" Toma mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata agar dia segera bergerak masuk ke dalam.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! A-apa ini be-benar ru-rumahku?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuat kedua lelaki itu kembali merasa heran.

"Tentu saja ini rumahmu. Kenapa kau jadi pikun begini sih? Haduhh ..." Toma menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Berikan kuncinya! Biar aku yang membukanya. Aku yakin kau pasti lupa cara membuka pintu ini." Tebakan Shin sangat tepat.

Entah Hinata lupa atau memang tak tahu. Pokoknya dia sangat bingung saat ini. Dia seperti orang bodoh menghadapi segala hal asing yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"Ku-kunci?" Hinata mengernyit. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan, dan mereka dapat mengetahui hal tersebut.

Shin merogoh saku mantel yang sedang dikenakan Hinata, membuat dia terkejut namun tak berontak. Tangannya menemukan sebuah kartu, yang digunakan untuk membuka pintu. Sekali gesek, pintu pun terbuka.

"Setiap kau ingin membuka atau mengunci pintu, gunakan ini. Mengerti?" Ujar Shin mengajari, memberikan kartu itu kembali pada pemiliknya. "Aku pulang dulu." Dia berbalik kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Masuklah Hinata! Jangan tidur terlalu larut!" Toma membelai kepala si gadis berambut indigo sembari tersenyum lembut, yang entah mengapa membuat hati Hinata nyaman. "Aku pulang dulu." Dia segera menyusul Shin yang telah melangkah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Shin ... Toma ..." Gumam Hinata menyebutkan nama mereka, masih memandangi dua sosok lelaki itu hingga tak terlihat oleh matanya. "Aku sama sekali tak mengingat mereka. Aku sama sekali tak mengingat apapun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Dia meremas rambutnya dengan keras—berusaha mengingat semua yang ingin diketahuinya.

**.**

**.**

**PARALLEL WORLD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu. Keduanya membuang nafas berat secara bersamaan, membuat mereka saling menatap heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan pula.

"Apa dia tidak akan apa-apa kita tinggal sendirian? Aku merasa dia sedikit aneh setelah sadar dari pingsannya." Ujar Toma mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Shin tenang, meski nyatanya diapun berpikiran sama seperti Toma. "Kuharap." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Mulai besok kita tak boleh membiarkan dia seorang diri. Kita harus selalu mendampinginya."

"Hm, kau benar." Ucap Shin—tatapannya masih tertuju pada langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARALLEL WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sang mentari telah memancarkan sinarnya ke seluruh penjuru bumi. Masuk melalui celah jendela kamar, dimana gadis berambut indigo tengah tertidur lelap dan damai setelah semalam tak dapat memenjamkan mata karena pikiran yang kalut dan kebingungan melanda.

Dia tak bergeming, meski cahaya mentari mengusik.

"Hinata, bangunlah!" Terdengar suara masuk melalui gendang telinga Hinata. "Cepat bangun!" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Hinata terbangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, melihat sekeliling. Namun tak ada seorangpun disana. Lantas suara siapa barusan yang begitu jelas dia dengar? Tak mungkin hantu kan? Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang memikirkan hal itu.

"Hinata ..." Suara itu kembali memanggil.

"Kyaaaa ..." Hinata terjatuh dari tempat tidur, terkejut melihat sosok kecil berpakaian aneh, yang melayang-layang di depannya.

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu." Dia tersenyum, menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak terasa gatal.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata gemetar.

"Aku Orion. Sudah aku duga, kau melupakan semua. Kau hilang ingatan, Hinata."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Dahi Hinata mengernyit. Tak mengerti dengan ucapan makhluk kecil bernama Orion itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan semuanya." Orion menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mulai bercerita.

Kehidupan Hinata normal seperti orang lain. Dia seorang mahasiswi di sebuah universitas cukup ternama di Jepang. Tinggal di sebuah apartement cukup elit, serta mempunyai pekerjaan yang cukup untuk membiayai hidup sehari-hari. Mempunyai banyak teman disekelilingnya, yang selalu menjaga serta menemaninya.

_**Hanya saja ...**_

Kehidupan normal itu tak berjalan seperti jalan tol lurus dan mulus tanpa hambatan. Empat hari yang lalu awal pertemuan mereka. Sama seperti hari ini, Hinata terkejut ketika melihat sosok Orion muncul tiba-tiba di depannya. Melayang-layang di udara, seperti seekor burung. Namun dia bukan burung, bukan juga hantu, apalagi monster.

Makhluk itu seperti manusia kebanyakan, hanya yang menjadi pembeda yaitu ukurannya lebih mini, bisa terbang, dan yang terpenting dia tak dapat terlihat oleh orang lain selain Hinata. Hanya dapat berkomunikasi dengannya saja. Aneh bukan? Itulah kenyataannya.

Entah apa alasannya, Orion selalu mengikuti kemanapun Hinata pergi. Awalnya merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran sosok asing itu, namun pada akhirnya Hinata tak keberatan membiarkan dia masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Begitulah ceritanya, Hinata." Orion mengakhiri cerita. "Kau tak sadarkan diri ketika sedang bekerja di kafe, mungkin karena kelelahan. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mencoba berkomunikasi denganmu, tapi sepertinya kau tak dapat mendengar dan melihatku. Baru kali ini aku bisa berkomunikasi lagi denganmu." Jelasnya lagi.

"..."

"Aku tak tahu apa penyebab kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Dengarkan aku! Jangan pernah percaya pada siapapun, jangan biarkan siapapun tahu bahwa kau sedang kehilangan ingantanmu. Mengerti?" Orion menatap Hinata meminta jawaban.

Sejak tadi dia hanya terdiam, mendengarkan, otaknya berpikir mencoba mengingat semua, meski tatapannya terlihat kosong dan bingung. Namun nihil, sedikitpun tak ada yang bisa dia ingat.

"_Ha__-ha__i_." Jawab Hinata kemudian.

"Bagus." Orion tersenyum. "Wuuuuaaaa ..." Tiba-tiba dia berteriak membuat jantung Hinata hampir meloncat—terkejut.

"A-ada apa?"

"Cepat bersiap-siap! Kau sudah terlambat untuk bekerja." Ujar Orion panik.

"_H__a-h__a__'__i_." Hinata menuruti apa yang dikatakannya. Mandi, berpakaian, pergi ke tempat kerja sesuai dengan petunjuk Orion.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui makhluk kecil itu tersenyum miris menatap gadis manis yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

'_Gomenasai_, Hinata. Aku telah membohongimu.' Batin Orion sembari menghela nafas berat—seakan mengeluarkan semua beban di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**PARALLEL WORLD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**MEIDO NO HITSUJI**__**.**_

Hinata menatap papan nama yang terpasang pada dinding kafe dihadapannya.

Mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ketika pintu didorong, terdengar suara lonceng kecil yang tergantung. Semua orang di dalam sana memandang kearah Hinata yang baru saja masuk. Wajah-wajah asing, satupun tak ada yang dia kenal. Bahkan tempat ini pun tak dikenal.

"Hinata ... Aku senang kau sudah sehat." Seorang wanita berambut cokelat tersenyum ramah.

"Syukurlah. Sepertinya kau sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang." Kata seorang Lelaki berambut abu, tampan, dan santai. Dari nada bicaranya menunjukkan rasa lega.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu! Lalu ikut bergabung bersama kami." Tegas seorang Lelaki berkacamata, yang merupakan Manager disana. Terlihat dari cara bicara dan sikapnya, orang itu sangat tegas dan disiplin.

"_Ha-ha__'__i_." Hinata merespon cepat.

"Hinata, ayo ikuti aku!" Orion melayang di depannya, menunjukkan tempat dimana dia bisa mengganti pakaian. Ternyata makhluk kecil itu memang sangat membantu Hinata. Dia bagaikan sebuah lilin, penerang dalam kegelapan, memberitahu segala hal yang tak diketahui.

"Orion, siapa mereka?" Tanya Hinata setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, dengan seragam maid yang disediakan.

"Wanita yang tadi itu Sawa, Lelaki berambut abu bernama Ikki, dan yang berkacamata bernama Waka, Manager disini." Jelas Orion.

"Hm." Otak Hinata mencoba memutar kembali apa-apa yang pernah terekam di dalamnya, yang mungkin akan mengingatkan sesuatu hal berkaitan dengan nama-nama itu.

"Cepatlah kesana! Waka-_san_ orangnya tak sabaran. Nanti kau kena marah."

"Ba-baiklah."

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00, sebentar lagi kafe akan segera dibuka. Setelah melakukan briefing sebentar, mereka siap menjalankan tugas serta tanggungjawab masing-masing seperti biasa—setiap hari selalu begitu. Hinata terbengong, tak mengerti dengan semua yang dibicarakan, tak tahu apa yang menjadi tugasnya disana.

"Selamat datang!" Hinata menunduk hormat, menyambut kedatangan para pelanggan yang mulai memasuki kafe.

"Bukan begitu seharusnya. Selamat datang kembali, _Master_. Cepat katakan itu, Hinata! Waka-_san_ sudah menunggu." Orion mengoreksi ucapan Hinata yang menurutnya salah. Dan benar seperti apa yang dikatakannya, Waka sedang melemparkan _deathglare _pada Hinata.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Master_." Hinata meralat ucapannya.

Seketika wajah Waka berubah normal, tersenyum hangat, membuat Orion dan Hinata bernafas lega.

Ikki melayani mereka dengan ramah, penuh senyuman, membuat nyaman. Apalagi bagi pelanggan wanita, berlama-lama tinggal disana tak jadi masalah selama ada Lelaki tampan, lembut, dan keren seperti dirinya.

Tangannya melambai memanggil Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan lelaki itu. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak. Yang jelas kini jantung Hinata berdetak tak beraturan—takut, melangkah gemetar mengikuti langkah sepasang kaki jenjang dihadapannya.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah dapur. Oh ayolah, jangan bilang dia akan menyuruh Hinata untuk menyiapkan pesanan para pelanggan? Lebih baik Ikki tak melakukan itu, jika tak mau mengambil resiko para pelanggan akan kabur setelah menikmati minuman dan makanan buatan Hinata yang memang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai berbagai menu disana.

"Hinata ini ..." Ikki menyerahkan secarik kertas, berisi pesanan beberapa pelanggan. "Buatkan dengan cepat ya! Jangan sampai mereka menunggu lama!" Dia tersenyum manis.

Tak ada jawaban, atau respon. Hinata terdiam, mematung, penuh kebingungan. Hal itu membuat Ikki heran, dia bergerak mendekat hingga jarak diantara mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Hinata—setiap kali menatap mata seseorang tubuhnya akan bereaksi begitu, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ikki mengejutkan, membuat Hinata sedikit mundur, tak sengaja memecahkan gelas yang ada dibelakangnya.

"_Go-gomenasai_. A-aku akan segera membereskannya." Hinata segera membersihkan pecahan gelas, dan sekali lagi kecerobohan dia lakukan—jemari cantiknya terluka karena pecahan gelas yang tajam.

"Biarkan saja! Nanti aku yang bersihkan. Lebih baik kita obati lukamu dulu." Ikki menarik tangan Hinata lembut.

**.**

**.**

**PARALLEL WORLD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rona merah masih menghiasi kedua pipi Hinata, apalagi kini Ikki tengah mengobati lukanya begitu hati-hati. Seakan takut membuatnya merasakan perih akibat antiseptic yang baru saja dioleskan.

"Selesai." Ujar Ikki setelah menutupi luka dengan plester.

"_A-arigatou_." Hinata mengucap terimakasih.

"_Douitashimashite_." Senyuman manis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan, nampaklah sosok Lelaki tinggi berkacamata, berambut cokelat muda. Suara berat khasnya menyapa, "Ohayou."

"_Ohayou__Kent._" Balas Ikki.

"_Ohayou_." Hinata pun menjawab sapaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kent bertanya dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Hinata terluka saat bekerja. Bantu dia membereskan barang-barang disini, aku akan menggantikan tugasnya di depan." Ikki melenggang keluar.

Beberapa kardus yang tergeletak di bawah lantai sedikit demi sedikit telah dipindahkan ke tempat yang seharusnya—dalam sebuah lemari khusus penyimpanan barang. Hinata merasa sangat tak enak membiarkan Kent melakukan semua pekerjaan itu seorang diri. Dia berniat membantu, namun sekali lagi Kent tak membiarkannya. Dia hanya menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk diam—melihat saja.

"Kau adalah tife orang ceroboh dan sering gugup. Sifat seperti itu sangat berbahaya untuk orang lain disekitarmu. Bisa saja kau membuat sebuah kesalahan kecil, namun berakibat fatal bagi orang lain. Biasanya tife orang sepertimu akan memecahkan atau menjatuhkan barang secara tak sengaja karena kegugupan yang sedang melandamu." Ujar Kent panjang lebar memaparkan hasil analisis mengenai gadis yang kini berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"..." Terdiam, menunduk, bersemu merah. Hinata tak berkutik, tubuhnya pun seakan beku mendengar ucapan dari Lelaki berwajah stoic itu. Benar, analisisnya sangat benar. Membuatnya tak enak hati dan merasa bersalah.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Hinata. Orang aneh macam dia tak usah di dengarkan." Orion muncul dihadapan Hinata, melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada—memandang kesal kearah Kent.

"Ta-tapi yang dia katakan se-semuanya benar." Gumam Hinata lemah.

"Ah sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Dia itu hanyalah seorang maniak buku dan ilmu pengetahuan. Segala hal yang diucapkan serta kelakuannya pasti akan bersumber pada ilmu dan buku yang sudah dibacanya." Jelas Orion memberitahukan pribadi Lelaki itu.

"Hm, apa kau bicara sesuatu?" Kent berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata. Dia sudah selesai memasukkan semua kardus ke dalam lemari—tertata rapi disana.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata gelagapan, membuat dahi Kent mengernyit.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Bekerja dengan keadaan seperti itu tak akan efektif dan efisien. Berbahaya jika lukamu terkena infeksi." Saran Kent masih dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan menurutinya! Cari alasan agar kau tetap disini. Kita harus mencari tahu lebih banyak informasi disini. Siapa tahu kita akan menemukan penyebab kau hilang ingatan." Kata Orion diikuti anggukan kepala Hinata.

"Apa maksud anggukan kepalamu itu?" Kent sedikit heran.

"A-ano ... A-aku masih bisa bekerja kok. Lu-lukaku ini tak apa-apa." Hinata mengembangkan senyuman.

"Hm, terserah kau saja." Ujar Kent acuh, dia pun berlalu.

"Orang itu sangat menyebalkan." Dengus Orion merasa kesal dengan tingkah Kent.

"Ikki ... Kent ..." Kembali Hinata mencoba menggali ingatan yang berada dalam otaknya, berharap ada sedikit saja hal yang dapat dia ingat.

**.**

**.**

**PARALLEL WORLD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dengan bantuan Ikky, Kent, dan Sawa semua pekerjaan Hinata di kafe hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Meski hampir beberapa kali dia akan celaka karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**PARALLEL WORLD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit telah berubah gelap. Kafe telah ditutup. Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dulu sebelum kembali ke rumah. Berharap dengan begitu, akan ada hal yang dapat diingat, meski sedikit dia akan merasa senang daripada tak ada sama sekali.

Kedua kaki mungilnya menyusuri jalanan sepi, seorang diri, tanpa Orion yang selalu menemani. Dia muncul dan datang secara tiba-tiba, tanpa tahu kapan dan dimana. Jika saja Hinata menerima ajakan Ikki untuk mengantarnya pulang, mungkin kini dia tak akan sendiri.

Pikiran dan hatinya masih bergelut dalam ketidakmengertian juga kebingungan yang semakin menyiksa. Dia ingin segera mengetahui siapa dirinya, siapa mereka, bagaimana kehidupannya, bagaimana hubungannya dengan mereka? Sungguh memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia memegangi kepala, menghentikan langkah sesaat—duduk pada sebuah kursi sekitar taman. Rasa sakit itu masih belum hilang, malah semakin menjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" Terdengar suara seseorang bertanya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Terlihatlah seorang Lelaki berambut hijau tergerai panjang, mengenakan sebuah topi—berdiri dihadapannya.

"..."

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Lelaki itu kembali bertanya.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa." Hinata berbohong.

"Sungguh pandai berpura-pura." Dia tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ti-tidak usah." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf, aku harus segera pulang. Permisi." Dia melangkah pergi.

"Tak baik seorang gadis berjalan-jalan seorang diri malam hari begini. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Ayo pergi, Hinata." Tangan Hinata digenggamnya, mereka berjalan tanpa ada lagi percakapan yang menyertai.

'Dia mengenalku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Sama seperti orang-orang yang sudah kutemui sebelumnya.' Pikir Hinata.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih seraya membungkukkan tubuh pada orang yang telah mengantarnya pulang. Meski dia tak tahu siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya siapa aku, Hinata?" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum, menatap Hinata.

"A-ano..."

"Aku Ukyo. Ingat itu ya." Dia melangkah pergi melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik ke belakang. "_Matane_, Hinata-_hime_."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah mendengarnya. Dia kembali merasakan bingung dengan semua yang terjadi disini. Berkali-kali dia menghembuskan nafas berat seakan melepas beban yang berkumpul di dalam hati serta pikirannya.

Dia merogoh saku mantel yang sedang dikenakan, mengambil kartu—membuka pintu _apartement_. Malam ini dia ingin berendam dalam air hangat untuk merileksasikan otot, tubuh, serta pikirannya yang sangat lelah.

Sampai di ruangannya, dia segera menghempaskan tubuh pada kasur empuk disana. Memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum pergi berendam di kamar mandi dalam waktu yang lama tentunya.

"Ukyo …" Hinata menggumamkan nama seorang Lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"_Kami-sama_ … Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Bantulah aku agar semuanya menjadi jelas." Dia menggumamkan sebuah doa sebelum akhirnya terlelap—melepas lelah yang sejak tadi menderanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Chapter 2 end.**

**Apa kalian sudah bisa menebak dimanakah kini Hinata berada?**

**Mudah sekali lho ;-)**

**Awal cerita aku bikin sama dengan awal cerita di anime aslinya. Hanya beberapa scene yang aku rubah dan tambahkan disini.**

**Dan begitulah seterusnya. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan dimensi lainnya yang akan Hinata datangi nanti.**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih pada kalian yang telah memberikan review, memfavourite, dan memfollow ff ini.**

**Apakah kalian keberatan memberikan review lagi disini? :-)**


End file.
